One day Russia X Aggressive Reader
by KandAStudios
Summary: After walking home, you spot that man again. "One day..." You think to yourself, "I'm gonna kill that bastard without help... Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, I would make Germany kill everyone Please review!
1. A Ordinary Day, right?

It was a normal day, at least, to everyone else, your parents had died and now you were stuck with the city's orphange. You weren't a child anymore, just finishing highschool, you were 19. Being depressed in some parts of your mind, you desided to go to the local café using the money your parents left you.

"Aughh!" You said as a tall man in a beige tailcoat, "Why is he wearing a scarf?" You wondered "Its not even spring yet.".

"What the fuck?" You shouted as the man helped you up.

"Sorry" Said the man in a childish voice. You looked at your watch, it was nearly closing time at the café "God damn! Its all thanks to you, you mother fuck-".

You got interrupted by him "Please, just call me Ivan." You were so frustrated with him, you ran away to the café before he could say anything else.

~Time skip brought to you by….. AUSTRIA! Because I like making Prussia mad!~

You had just finished school, as again, a bunch of ass holes had been flirting with you… again, you had kicked them so hard in the shins, when they woke up, the couldn't even renember what happened. Your parents had worked in the FBI, so everyone had feared you. You were the best in your karate class, and you could handle a AK40 better then anyone in the state. After you dropped your stuff back at the orphange, you thought to yourself "God, that man was so fuckin stupid, doesn't he know who I am?"

"I bet he just does that for fun, just so a bunch of girls can swoon over him like those manga books and animes".

Opening the door to the library, you spotted a tint of pink, "FUCK" you thought as you slowly walked inside, "Oh, hello!" It was your friend, Anabelle with her huge purse around her shoulder. "Anebelle! You scared me there for a moment!" Anebelle was your friend since preschool, your parents were both in the same squad, they always treated you like there own since your parents died.

"Is something bothering you?" Anabelle asked, she always knew what was happening.

"U-um, nothing" You struggled to say, if you let her knew what had happened, she pronbably would punch the strangers guts out no matter how sweet she looked. "Well if your not gonna-" She stopped suddenly.


	2. The library for once, is exciting

"Look at those boys!" whispered Anabelle, of course, you thought, Anabelle's only weakness was boys, many people had tried it on you, but that wasn't yours.

"Hey, Ivan, why are we here again?" Said the American looking man. There were 4-no wait, 5 men coming in through the door. There was to be looked like a man with long blonde hair, another with a girl-no wait, why did this MAN seem so weird, anyway, then again, a man with a green army looking suit, the American, and the big ass-hole that you bumped into.

"OMG, I need to send this to-" Of course, Anabelle was a billionaire, so she had to text EVERY SINGLE SECOND, right? "Come on Anabelle lets go-" You were cut off by the sound of the Russian, wait, did you really just notice he was Russian?

"Alfred, we're hear to study, da?"

"Oh. My. Glob. HE IS SO FRICKING CUTE!" Andddd she also read fanfictions, so that helped SOOO much.

"Eh? Aren't you the girl I bumped into yesterday?" Your naturally white hair and solid black eyes probably had helped the man pick out who you were, saying that it wasn't that hard to find yourself in a crowd full of people. Anabelle kept waving her hand in her face like a fan,

"Dude, I. Think. He's. Talking. To. You." She said slowly. Your teeth gritted, of course, just like you said, he did this just to get girls, right?

"Woah! Dude, how did you meet this girl!" Said the American wide eyed. You scoffed

"Shut up pervert." "_" Said your friend longingly, "Just be nice for once."

The seeming to be French man took Anabelle by the hand and twirled her around "Yes, but you are more beautiful, ma chérie." And just as you would expect from Anabelle, she almost feinted at sight, what were you going to do with her, that, I don't know.

|  
OMG Sorry guys! I haven't been in the mood to make longer stuff and I keep having writer blocks! I think next time I wanna hear your guys's suggestions! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did, I would make Germany kill everyone


	3. The letter

**OMG I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN LIKE A MONTH, SORRY! NOW I PRESENT A LONG (maybe) CHAPTER!**

As you walked back to the orphanage, you kicked a soda bottle on the ground, the faint smell of smoke aroused your nose as you coughed. As your muttered something about needing contacts, you heard a loud shout.

"_! I found your phone!" Of course, Anabelle always came at the right time.

"Here you go!" She said as she bumped you in the shoulder and gave you your Iphone.

"God, why did you have to come right now?" You asked as your rubbed your shoulder, just for acts though.

"I asked my mom if you could come over, she said yes!"

Again, you didn't pay attention, could you say she was your best friend?

"Wait…. Your still thinking about those boys, aren't you?" She whispered with a wink.

You slapped your hand against her mouth "Did you REALLY have to bring that up?"  
She took your hand gently away and smiled "I think you need to change, that's it"

"Then why did you even mention it!" You said with a slight bit of sarcasm, you really needed to get that girl a muffler.

"Hey… You haven't cussed that much today!" She exclaimed like she just discovered a new country, "I'm so proud!" She said, wiping a fake tear.

"Well… Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" You said as you turned around and stomped of toward her house.

{Intermission brought to you by… (drumroll please) NEW ZEALEND! Is he/she a guy or girl? ^^'}

You sat down on the sofa, it was comfy, but still cold and rock hard. You drank some tea, (England…. I'm coming…. *stalks England*) you wondered if Anabelle would shut her mouth one day… But maybe she was right, at least, you made a silent agreement not to swear today.

"Hello?" You said through a couple of sips as your phone rang

"_?" You heard a unfamiliar voice say, it felt like you heard it somewhere, but you were still not sure

"Um…. But who are you?"

"Oh, nothing, just checking on you, honey" Said the unfamiliar voice, as it hung up

You cocked your head to the side, what on earth was that? Anyways, you had more important things to do, like… Uh….. What could you do?

"Might as well go outside…" You muttered as you deemed to get off of the sofa, you grunted as your whole body fell on the floor

"Auh…." You breathed in the cool air, all was peaceful at Anabelle's house, it was kinda like there was nothing in the world that could stop you

"_?" Said Anabelle as she burst through the back door, a odor of bad cooking came through the door as it stung your nose with a pinch

"Anabelle! What the fu- I mean, what the fudge are you cooking!" You exclaimed as you pushed her aside to see what happened

"Sorry! It's just mom does all the cooking for me! And with her away its like I'm in cooking hell" She sighed when she heard you getting cooking utensils and cleaning out the pan

"Then your dad?" You said, wondering why no one was here

"Oh…. He's on a mission, for that missing airplane in Malaysia"

You breathed silently, at least you were alone with her… for while

Just then, a letter came through the slot in the door, Anabelle picked it up, staring at the cursive on the back.

"Weird, the mail doesn't come at this time of day" She pushed open the front door, no one was there, not even a single mud print on the porch

"Well, open it then" You said, out of interest

She opened the note with a pair of scissors and began to scan through the fast written cursive

She took a deep breath, and exhaled "_, remember those boys we met at the library today?"

You scowled, "Of course you git! That was like the worst time of my life!"

"Well…. Than your not gonna like this…"


	4. Facedesk for the shortest chapter

**Look! A wild fanfictioner appeared! But really, my school grades dropped because of this XD**

"Whatever, this better be worth it…" You grumbled as you messed around with your shoe laces

"Well…." Anabelle said biting her lip

"They invited us to they're home… well, at least to the Russian's house…."

"WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU…." You said as you turned your head around in a creepy way

Anabelle jumped back "Stop scaring me!"

You drew closer "Gimme that!" You growled as you snatched the paper from her trembling hand

"Why the heck would they invite you… You only just met…" Anabelle whispered to herself

You teared the paper in half as you raged "God vermon protect…."

Anabelle trudged out the door "Lets go then, you" She said pointing a finger

"Find some good clothes, while I get the car ready" She then skipped away like nothing had happened

You stared in awe, that was the most random thing that had happened this year "Um…." You picked up the half teared note.

{INTERMISSON FOR THE POOR! A.k.a Switzerland}

Anabelle put her keys in the car, kinda like she was a pro driver

"Why do we have to go?" You whined

"Because I'm more rich than you" She mocked

"And… Why do you LIKE those guys?" You asked, not caring about the mockery

"I don't, I just want you to be happy…. And find a guy"

You groaned, you flayed your head into the comfy head rest, life was NOT good…

**Hey guys! Try guessing who Anabelle's based off, I mean, like, Its SOOOOO hard, and please review!  
**


End file.
